Things That We Lost In The Fire
by avalonsnow15
Summary: After the strike, everything is going great for the newsies. Jack meets this sweet girl on street. Emma; she works at the triangle shirtwaist factory. As their relationship grows, Jack holds Emma as the most important thing in his life. But will their love quickly come to a tragic end? KATHERINE DID NOT EXSIST IN THIS STORY! THE NEWSIE ARTICLE WAS WRITTEN BY A MAN-SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so in Social Studies, we are currently learning about the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire. I got this idea for a romance involving a girl and Jack Kelly! So I figured I'd post it here. I'm sorry but Katherine and Jack never met in this story, it's after the strike and a man wrote the article, not Katherine (For the sake of my plot) Well, I hope you like it.**

"Paper! Paper! Train crashed on way in ta Brooklyn! 3 killed!" Jack shouted headlines all day. The headlines in the paper were boring; nothing even the great Jack Kelly could sell. When papers were this bad, he did what he always did, made up the headline. "Paper! Paper!" Jack shouted as he paced in his typical selling spot. It was a slow day. Finally, a customer approached. "Hello, I'll take a paper." A girl, who looked around the age of 17 approached. She had black hair, black as a raven, she had green eyes that made Jack's stomach flip upside down, and she was very slender and average height. She wore a white long sleeve blouse, a brown belt and a purple skirt that trailed behind her.

"How much?" She asked as she reached him. Jack had to gather himself to answer her question. "5 cents." Jack said as he shifted his hat on his head. The girl pulled open her bag, which was basically a bunch of old rags sewn together, and dug through it for a nickel. She pulled one out and was about to hand it to Jack when she pulled her hand back. "Hey, ya gonna buy or not?"Jack said, getting annoyed. The girl played a smirk on her face. She was trying to annoy him. "I'm Emma, what's your name?" she asked, not answering his question. "Jack. Jack Kelly." Jack said, seeming proud of his name.

"Jack Kelly? The boy who lead the Newsie strike?" Emma asked. Jack nodded, laughing at her excitement. She handed the nickel to him, taking the paper. "Well, have a good day selling." She turned to walk away, when Jack caught her wrist. "Hey, where do ya work?" he asked, wanting to get to know her more. "Look, see that tall building?" Emma said, directing Jack to the building. "That's the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory. I'm a seamstress." Emma stuffed her paper in her bag. "Oh, a workin' girl." Emma laughed at his statement. She took the time to notice his amazing features. His blue eyes shone brightly in the daylight. His mess of brown hair was tucked into a newsboy cap. He had a thin yet muscular frame. "Well, I should go. I have to get home." Emma said, looking at s clock on the outside of the building. "Well I hope ta see ya again." Jack said, tipping his hat to her. "You too, you seem very nice. Bye, see you soon" Emma said, as she turned and left.

* * *

Jack rushed down the street. He was selling late and he had to get to the lodging house before the doors locked. Jack ran up to the door and swung it open. "Hey Jackie-boy. Why so late?" Race asked, looking up from a game of poker he, Mush, Albert and JoJo were playing. "I just wanted ta sell a couple more papes taday." Jack said as he made his way to his cot.

He pulled his sketchpad out and began to sketch the details to a girl whose face was etched in his mind all night. He added her black hair. He sketched the beautiful sparkle he saw in her eyes. He added the beautiful freckles he noticed. He finished and looked at his work. It was Emma. A girl he just met, he was now sketching? Was it love at first sight? No, he was Jack Kelly, and love at first sight was for suckers. He had to get over this. He tore the sketch out of his book but couldn't bring himself to crumble it and throw it away. He neatly folded it, and tucked it in the back of his sketchpad.

"Hey, Jack. Whatcha' doin'?" Crutchie said as he slowly made his way over. Jack pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He had to think about how to respond to that. If he said he met a girl, the boys would not stop the mockery. "Nothin', just sketchin'." Jack said, handing Crutchie his sketch book. Crutchie flipped through the book, amazement showing on his face. He flipped until he saw a stray paper shoved in the back. He pulled it out and saw a sketch of a beautiful girl with dark hair and light eyes. "Hey Jackie, who's this?" Crutchie asked in a mocking tone. Jack's eyes widened at the realization that Crutchie found his sketch. "Ah, gimme dat!" Jack shouted, jumping from his cot.

Crutchie limped off quickly, rushing into the room with the other newsies. He showed all the boys the sketch and said it was some girl Jack was crazy about. Race fell over laughing, excited to get to deride Jack. Jack rushed into the room to find all the boys gathered around Crutchie and his sketch of Emma. He saw Race rolling on the floor laughing. "Hey, give in back!" Jack said, holding out his hand. Crutchie limped over and gave his back the sketch. Jack folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

"So Jack, who's that girl?" Davey asked, sitting back in his chair. All the boys chimed in with _Yeahs _and _Ohhhs_. Jack smacked his hand on his face. He knew this would happen if they saw the sketch. "Nobody." Jack said, taking a seat near Davey. "Sure, it's not that girl I saw you talking with this morning?" Albert said. "Cause it sure looks like her." Jack was going insane in his head. He loved his newsies, but they could be the most annoying people ever. "So what if it is?" Jack said, his annoyance showing in her voice. "Nothing, it's just we've never seen our Jackie-boy in love." Mush said, as he got back to his poker game.

"Ugh, I'll see ya boys in da mornin'." Jack said, unbuttoning his vest and walking back to his cot. He took off his hat, his vest and his blue shirt. He walked over to his cot with only his striped tank top, brown suspenders, and his old pants. Jack lay in his cot, trying to get sleep. He couldn't. The last time he couldn't sleep like this, was the strike when everything was unexpected. But now, he and the boys were fine. So what could possibly be keeping him up? _Emma_.

**Hey guys, so what do you think? Sorry Katherine's not in this story, but I just love the character of Jack Kelly and really wanted to experiment with him and an original character. But don't worry; there will be more Jack and Katherine stories. I'm updating **_**Rock of Newsies**_** and **_**More Than Just a Talent**_** soon, so Yay! Please review! Reviews are confidence boosters. -Aly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so if you read my last chapter of**_** More Than Just A Talent**_**, then you would know that I was thinking of deleting this story and **_**Rock Of Newsies**_**. Well I'm just saying, I'm not going to delete this any time soon. I'm gonna give it a few more chapters then decide.  
Also, a lot of you guys seem to already know what happens to the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory and think you've got my ending figured out. Well, you are gonna have to read the story. There may be a twist. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

Emma ran and pushed through many people on the street. She had to get a paper before she couldn't anymore. Most of the newsies on the street had left their spots. She was hoping she could catch one. She hadn't seen Jack yet, maybe he was still selling.

She stopped in her tracks and ran down the corner to get to the spot she met Jack at yesterday. She was guessing that was his selling spot. She cut through the alley and was met with another flood of people coming home from factories. That's where everyone worked now a day. She may not have had the best conditions at the shirtwaist factory, but it wasn't that bad.

The worst part was the fact that she never got a break. She worked from 7am to 4pm every day except Saturday and Sunday. She was lucky; most girls in the shirtwaist factory worked longer hours and only had Sunday off. But even though she didn't work as long, that didn't mean some of the things women had to deal with at the factory weren't awful.

Last week, while walking home, Emma's best friend, Kayla, said their boss pulled her into his office. He said he wanted to talk about her working habits. When she got in the room, he locked the door behind her. She said after that, he was forcing himself on her. She was raped.

That was Emma's worst fear. Not for the reasons most girls would fear it: It may hurt, they may get pregnant. Emma feared the idea of herself being helpless, especially to a man. She felt she was just as good as any man. She also feared the idea of her dignity being stripped away from her.

* * *

Emma finally reached the spot and saw the same boy dressed in the same attire as yesterday, shouting headlines. She frowned at what she saw. He seemed tried, like he wasn't sleeping. She walked up and pulled a nickel out of her bag. "I'll take one paper Mr. Kelly!" She said as she approached him. He turned to her and smiled. "Hey there Em, her ya go." He said taking the nickel and handing her a nickel. Emma took note of what he had called her.

"Em huh?" She asked, tucking the paper into her bag. "Yeah, I'm kinda known for my nicknames. That's yours. Ya like it?" He asked as he tucked his papers into his bag. "Yeah. I do. So, are you done? My apartment is right by the Lodging House if you wanna walk together." Emma said kind of expecting him to reject her. "Sure." Jack said, shocking her completely.

As they walked down the street, a topic Emma couldn't get enough of was the strike Jack led. She knew it was annoying, but for a girl with a pretty messed up life and no guts to stick up for herself, hearing about how kids her age did something like that was fascinating.

Eventually, Jack got bored talking about the strike and started the conversation Emma was dreading. "So, tell me a bit about ya'self. How old are ya?" Emma could feel her hands shake. She knew it should be easy to talk about this stuff, but she knew the kind of person Jack was. If he found out she was a helpless girl who couldn't stand up to her boss, he would surly lose interest.

"Uhh, Em. How old are ya?" Jack asked again. Emma shook herself back to reality. "17." Emma said, trying to calm herself. "Uhh, what do ya like ta do?" Jack asked trying to move long the conversation. "Well, I love to dance. I know it's stupid but, I just love it." Emma said, feeling confident about something she cared so deeply about.

* * *

As they kept walking, they took the short cut through a nearby park, one of the few in New York. Jack got an idea in his head to break Emma out of her shell. As Emma kept walking, she turned around to see Jack had stopped. "Are you coming?" She asked, motioning with her hands. "Show me." Jack said, stretching out his arms.

Emma was confused at first, but then it became clear. "You want me to teach you to dance?" She asked, walking over to him. His nod answered her question. "Okay." She took off her bag and placed it on the ground, Jack mirroring her. She took his hand and led him to a larger opening. She stopped and thought of a dance she knew she would be able to teach.

"Take my hands," Emma said. "now hold this arm up." Jack did as told. Emma had to help him a little with posture but for the most part, he was pretty good. Emma showed him the foot work; step back, then forth. Emma took note at how quickly he caught on.

Jack decided to take the lead. They moved from their position and began turning. Emma began to lose herself in the dance, like she always did. Jack noticed her becoming more comfortable and grabbed her by the waist. Emma squealed as he twirled her in the air. She laughed at the fun she was having, which she hadn't experienced in years.

* * *

Jack loved the moment as much as Emma but had to end it. He had to get back to his boys. "Well, we better be going." Jack handed Emma back her bag and they made the walk back. He really liked Emma, she was fun and he really could use a friend outside his newsies.

"Well, this is my apartment." Emma said, stopping at her apartment door. "Okay, well I had fun with ya tonight. Maybe we could hang out some other time." Jack said, shifting his hat on his head. "Goodnight." Emma leaned down from the steps of her apartment and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to head inside, but not before she saw the blush on him face.

**So how was that? I really like this story so let me know if you like it. I would love input. Emma is inspired by the character Emma on the show Every Witch Way. I love that show (Don't judge, I'm sure you like odd things)! Well, please read and review! Reviews are confidence booster! Love ya-Aly **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I really felt great after the super nice reviews you guys left for me yesterday that I just HAD to update. I really wanted to update also after writing that dancing scene with Jack and Emma. Thanks **_**Theater104**_**, I really wanted to get to that scene, so thanks. Well, I actually decided, I'm not deleting this. Enjoy this chapter! –Aly**

Emma sat at her sewing machine as she quickly finished her 20th shirt for the day. She was speeding threw her work; something about the past few days just put her in the best mood. They had been meeting at his selling spot every day after work to walk home together. She had never felt so comfortable with someone. She could see herself getting closer to Jack. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kayla snapping in her face.

"Hey, earth to Emma!" Kayla shouted, trying to seize her attention. Emma was shook back to reality. "Oh sorry." Emma looked up from her work to meet her blonde hair and blue eyed friend. "Wow girl, how many shirts have you made?" Kayla said trying to finish what looked like her 11th shirt. "Starting my 21th." Emma said, folding the shirt and tossing it in the basket in the middle of the table.

"Aw man. Look, its Max." Kayla said, ducking her head in shame. Emma spun around to see one of their bosses walking down the rows, eyeing the women. "Is he the one who, you know?" Emma said, turning back to Kayla. She nodded sadly. Max slowly mad his way over to their table and laid his eyes on Emma. He smirked at what he was planning.

"Jones, are you talking on the job. Stand up and face me!" He barked at her. Emma sun around shocked. She quickly did as she was told and looked him in the eye. "How many shirts have you made today?" Emma could feel herself shaking; she wasn't good in these situations. She would crack any moment. "Uhh….Uhh 20 sir." She said, ducking her head. Max looked her over before barking at her to meet him in his office.

Emma sat in the old, smelly office chairs. Paint was peeling off the walls, the floor boards squeaked, it reeked of old cabbage; Emma couldn't stand being in such a horrid room. Max slowly walked in behind her. He shut the door and leaned on the desk in front of Emma. She looked down, ashamed of being in his office. She was one of his best employees; she shouldn't be in here, she should be out with the others sewing shirts.

"So, Emma. How do you like working here?" Max said, smiling a cocking smile at her. She knew that face, he was flirting. "It…. it pays the bills." Emma said timidly. Max looked her up and down. He snapped his fingers and ordered her to stand up. She did as told and stood, not making a single sound. The creaking from the loose floor boards were all that could be heard as Max walked in circles around Emma.

He came up behind her and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Her whole body froze. _No, please not this. Anything but this,_ Emma thought. She could feel Max run his hand over her backside. She felt a hard pain shoot through too. He slapped her. Finally, he walked back to the front and took one long look at her. "You can go home for the day." He said to her as he took a seat. Emma grabbed her bag off her chair and ran out of his office as fast as she could.

Jack lay in his cot with his hat covering his face. He had been working longer than usual for the boys these past few days. He just wanted five minutes to nap. But of course, he couldn't get that. Rome came rushing into the room and shook Jack off the cot. "Ay! Ain't ya eva heard a knockin'?" Jack said as he stood and placed his hat on his head. "There's a girl here to see ya." Romeo said as he ran off, giggling. God, sometimes those boys could be so immature.

Jack walked out of the room to see Emma sitting in an old chair, shaking timidly. Most of the boys were gawking at her. Some were trying to act cool. Les was in the corner giggling at Davey. _"He he, Jack's got a girlfriend."_ He heard Les whisper.

"Hey, ya okay?" Jack said, coming up to Emma and placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking like crazy. She looked up and smiled once she saw his face. "Yeah…. But can…. Can we talk?" Emma said her voice cracking. Jack was filled with worry at the sound of her voice. He nodded quickly and helped her walk into the other room. Jack sat down next to her on his cot and asked her what was wrong.

"It's…..it's embarrassing. I can't." Emma said, looking down at her lap. Jack couldn't stand the look of sorrow and fear in her eyes. He cared about her and wanted to make that look leave her face and never return. Jack cupped her face with his hands and made her look at him.

"Ay, I care about ya. What happened? Ya can tell me." Emma was shocked at the statement. So few people in her life have ever said that to her before, it felt good to hear someone say it. "I… I care about you to. Okay…..today at work…..my boss, he... He." Emma couldn't finish. She burst in to tears. Jack wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest, clutching his shirt in his hands. Jack rubbed soothing patterns on her back, trying to calm her. He began to worry about what had happened. Emma felt his chest, he was so cold. She took not of how he was only wearing a tank top, his hat, boots, suspenders and pants. He must have been freezing.

Emma gathered herself and leaned back. Jacks arms remained wrapped around her, but she looked him in the eyes. "He sexually harassed me." Emma choked out. Jack didn't know what to say. He stood up from the cot in an angry fashion and headed for the door. Emma caught his wrist. "No please don't do anything." Emma said, pleadingly. Jack was confused, "Em, he harassed ya, I'm goin' ta kick his ass." Emma shook her head vigorously. "No please, I could lose my job. He does this to all the girls, I promise, he'll move on to someone else soon."

Jack had to think, he couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting Emma like that. She was a sweet and kind girl, she didn't deserve this. "Okay, but promise me, it'll never happen again." Jack said. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her head in his chest. "I promise." She whispered.

Emma had spent the night at the lodging house. Jack said it was late and he didn't think to would be safe for her to walk home. They sat on his cot and talked, trying to learn more about each other. "So, I have to ask," Emma said. "Do you always wear this hat?" Emma said, pulling the hat off his head. "Ay!" Jack shouted following Emma as she rushed out of the room.

Emma rushed past Davey and asked him where she could hide. He gave her directions to Jack's "penthouse". She rushed outside and scuttled up the fire escape. She reached the top and was awestruck by the view. She didn't even hear Jack come up behind her. "Hey." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He grabbed his hat from her hands and placed it on his head.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen New York like this." Emma said as she walked up to the railing and took in the beauty of New York. "How've you been seeing it?" Jack asked, coming up next to her. "I don't know. All I know is this city is cruel. If you ain't got enough money to live the good life, you're slaving just to make it another week." Emma said, feeling her statement hit close to home with Jack.

"Yeah, I got proof a dat." Jack pulled back on the collar of his shirt to show Emma the scars creeping up his neck. Emma was shocked. "Oh Jack." She said as she ran her hand over the ridged bumps. She reached the end of his shirt, "May I?" She asked. Jack nodded and slowly pulled his shirt off. He turned around so Emma could see. She ran her hand over the hundreds of thin, bumpy scars scattered across his back; it was obvious he was whipped.

She spun him around and held his shoulders. "Who did this to you?" She asked. Jack looked down, ashamed to tell this girl his past. Its bad enough she knew he was a dirty street rat, but if she found out he was a criminal, she would surely toss him aside. "Jack, you can tell me." She said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"They're scars…scars from da Refuge." Jack said. Emma smiled at him. She had heard from other newsies about how Jack used to sneak food and clothing to boys the Refuge. This must have been the consequence. Time in the Refuge himself. Jack quickly pulled his shirt back on."Now, I know ya probably want nothin' da do wit a stinkin' criminal." Jack said, looking back up at her.

Emma could take it anymore; it was building up in her. Jack was so selfless, and sweet and just the best guy out there. There was nothing worse than seeing someone who deserves the world and the best it offers being treated like shit and you can see them slowly being broken. She couldn't hold it in. she kissed him. He was surprised at first, no girl ever truly kissed him before, none had wanted to. Soon he kissed him back with as much passion. When they broke apart, Emma rested her head on his chest.

"Jack, I care about you. You having these scars prove just how brave you are. Stop thinking less of yourself. You're amazing, and I like you. To the world you may just be one, but me you are the world." Emma said, looking up at him. "I like ya too, Em." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her tighter. They looked out over the sky line in silence. Emma never truly had someone care about her, and it felt amazing to finally have that. "I guess we're both kinda broken huh?" Jack said, holding Emma in his arms. "Ya, I guess we are."

**So hey, sorry that was longer than usually, I just really got into it. So tell me what you think. I really appreciate and take into account your impute. Please read and review. Reviews are confidence boosters! -Aly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I'm back. So I've been sick all yesterday so I wrote this. But I gotta tell you, it was hard****. Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Emma walked home from work, her head spinning with stress. The harassments were happening more and more, but she couldn't say anything, it would make Jack so angry. Of course, she wanted it to stop, but she could lose her job. Honest to God, she thought Max would have moved on to another girl by now. She wished Jack could come and save her from this nightmare, but she needed the money.

Just the thought of Jack's name caused Emma's heart to skip a beat. It had been two months; two of the most amazing months of her life. She truly loved Jack, he meant everything to her. He loved her for who she really was. And even though he was just a newsie, he still treated her better than any of the gentlemen who had tried to gain her affection. She just loved every second she spent with him.

* * *

Emma walked along the street. She promised Jack she would come to his next rally. He was speaking at a rally for better working conditions for factory employees. She was walking to the lodging house to meet with Davey and Crutchie so they could walk to the rally together. She walked up to the door of the lodging-house and walked in. She spotted Davey and Crutchie coming from another room, getting ready to go. "Hey, guys." She said, walking over them. "Hey, Emma; you ready to go?" Davey said, heading over to the door with Crutchie. "Yup."She said as she followed them out.

"So, Emma, we better warn you," Davey said as they got closer to the rally. "What about?" Emma asked, cocking her head in confusion. "About da rally."Crutchie said, answering her question. "These rallies, they can get a little crazy. There are always people who don't agree with what the rally stands for. A lot of fights happen." Davey said as they rounded the corner and the rally came into view.

* * *

Davey and Crutchie met up with Race and Romeo in the back of the crowd. Emma pushed through the crowd to get a better view. She pushed to almost the front where she could she Jack speaking with determination and passion. He was shouting about how unfair factory conditions were. He had such a way of drawing a crowd and showing his feelings in his words. "Children who should be at school or playin' are puttin' themselves at risk in factories. Them machines, theys too dangerous. We can't keep lettin' dis happen. It's time we put dangerous working conditions to a stop." A large roar erupted from the crowd as Jack finished. Emma watched as Jack walked off stage. She headed over to meet with him when she saw three men push him into a nearby alley.

Worry overtook Emma. She pushed through the crowd and tried to follow them. emOkay stay calm Emma. I'm sure things are fine, Emma thought as she turned the corner. A cry of pain came through the alley. It sounded like Jack. That thought soon left Emma's mind. She turned into the alley to see two men beating Jack against the wall. The other was shouting at him. "Ya pathetic street rat. I don't need you and ya big mouth gettin' me fired."

"Stop!" Emma shouted as she rushed into the alley to stop the men. Emma was caught by the man shouting at Jack. She struggled, but it was no use; the man was too strong. "This ya gurl, Kelly?" the man restraining her shouted. Emma's heart broke as she watched Jack look her in the eyes, his eyes full of fear. But not fear for himself, fear for her. "Emma, get outta here!" Jack shouted as the men stopped beating him and grabbed him by his arms, forcing him to look at the man restraining Emma.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well maybe her watchin' ya get soaked 'll change ya mind on da factory conditions." With that the men smashed Jack's head against the wall and threw punches at him left and right. "Stop! Please! Davey, Race, Crutchie! Help!" Emma shouted as she struggled against the man. She continued to shout for help, for only feet in front of her, Jack was being beaten to death. She watched as they continuously pounded his head against the wall. His head dropped to his chest in pain.

Finally, Race, Davey, Crutchie and Romeo rushed into the alley. Anger plastered itself onto the boys faces at the sight they ran in on. Race rushed forward and pushed the two men off Jack. Davey ran forward, to hold them back. Romeo and Crutchie somehow got Emma out of the man's grasp.

Emma slid through all the fighting going on and rushed to Jack, who was now lying on the ground. "Hey, are okay?" Emma asked, cupping his face with her hands. Jack slowly sat up. "I'm fine. But why did ya come inta da alley. Ya could 'a been hurt. Are you okay?" Emma laughed at his worry for her. He just took a major beating and was still only worried about her. This was one of the many reasons she loved Jack Kelly. "I'm fine, but I had to come. I heard you scream and I just got so worried. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Emma pulled him into an embrace, gently. She was still cautious of his bruises. They were so enveloped in the moment, they hadn't noticed the boys had chased off the three men. "So, you two love birds done?" Race asked as he and the boys dusted themselves off. Emma slowly helped Jack up. "Hey, Jackie, you okay?" Crutchie asked as he walked over to Jack. "What did they want?" Jack shifted his hat on his head as he thought. "They just, they wanted me ta stop supportin' the factory conditions rally. Says they don't wanna get fired."

"Well, you're doin' da right thing, Jack. Don't worry, they'll be thankin' ya soon." Romeo said as they walked out of the alley. Emma was hoping Romeo was right. Because if this was going to become a frequent thing in the fight for fair conditions, Emma didn't know if she could take it.

**Hey guys, so how was that? I really like writing this! Have a happy Valentine's Day! I love you all! Please review, reviews are confidence boosters! -Aly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I got a new chapter for you! BTW I'm soooo happy that you guys like Emma, I've read some reviews! I just thought I'd like to create an innocent girl with a bad past and present, with only one good thing in her life (If you can tell me what the "One Good Thing" is, I'll give ya a shout out! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Emma lay on Jack's chest as they rested in his cot at the lodging house. Emma played with his fingers. His chest gently rose and fell underneath her. She could stay like this forever, but she soon had to get back to her apartment. She had work in the morning.

Just thinking about her job caused tears to sting in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. Lately her situation with Max had taken a turn for the worse. He began to beat her when she refused to "touch" or "kiss" him. Of course she never would, so she would have to withstand the beating. The worst part had to be hiding it from Jack though.

She couldn't tell him what was going on. She couldn't let him see her bruises. If Jack found out what was happening, he would surly step in and do something. She couldn't risk losing her job. But the torture of hiding it from Jack somehow seemed worse.

* * *

"Hey, ya okay?" Jack asked, drawing Emma out of her thoughts. "Uhh, yeah. I'm just thinking. You know, I think I should be heading home." Emma said as she crawled off Jack. He got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emma buried her head into his chest and took in the moment. "Oh I forgot ta tell ya, I've got another rally I'm speakin' at ta' morrow. " Jack said as Emma pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm not sure you should go." Emma said, ripping herself out of his arms. Jack was stunned. "Em, I can't do dat. This is important ta me. I've got ta speak there." Jack said, trying to persuade her. "But, remember last time. I can't have that happening again!" Emma said throwing her hands in the air. "Em, I let ya go ta work every day with dat bastard Max, but- wait a minute." Jack said, slowly approaching Emma.

He brushed her hair back to see large bruises on her neck and chest. "Em, who did dis?" Jack asked, cupping her face with his hands. Emma took a minute to think of what to say. "Fine, they're from Max." Emma had never seen anger in Jack the way she saw it then. Jack made his way to the window and rested his hands on the ledge.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Jack asked, refusing to look at her. Emma walked over to him and rested her hand on his back. "I didn't want to lose my job." Emma said. Jack scoffed at her answer. "So, you were more worried about ya job then your own well bein' or safety?" Jack said, turning to face her. "I…..Uhh." Emma thought of what to say.

"So, you can put ya'self at risk but I can't?" Jack said, whipping off his hat and running a hand through his hair. "Jack, please." Emma said, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Jack shrugged her off. Tears welled behind Emma's eyes. "Em, I can't just let him keep doing this." Emma began to panic at Jack's words. "Jack, please don't!"

"Em, I can't. I'm going to this rally, and I'm doing something about Max." Jack said, walking over to his cot. Emma felt the tears she'd been holding back for so long begin to fall. She grabbed her bag and coat off the floor and rushed out the door. Jack felt guilt wash over him, but he had to do something about Max. He couldn't let him hurt Emma anymore.

* * *

Emma sat on the small bed in her apartment, crying. She pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. She opened it and rustled through the items. Her hands finally grasped a certain piece of paper. A drawing of a girl, herself to be exact. Jack gave it to her after the rally. He said, he knew it was a rough night for her and wanted to make her feel better. He drew it the first day he met her. She smiled at the drawing.

Those happy feeling she was always feeling around Jack, it seemed they got the best of her tonight. She knew he was doing what was best for her, but she needed this job. But the torture of Max was painful and degrading. How long could she keep this up?

She placed the drawing back into the suitcase. She loaded more items back into the suitcase. She began to shut it when she saw something special. A photo of her mother on her wedding day. Of course she never met her father, he left when she was young. But her mother looked so beautiful. So happy. Emma wondered what it would be like when that was her.

"I love you mom." Emma whispered holding the photo close to her chest. She felt more tears slip out her eyes. She flipped over the back of the photo and noticed something she'd never seen. Scribbled on the bottom, in beautiful cursive, it said: _To my baby girl Emma, I probably won't be around when you read this. I apologize for that. One day you'll grow up. You'll get a job, you'll live alone, and you'll find the love of your life. My advice to you is to be careful who you love. You only have one heart to give, give it to whom you can't live without. I love you. –Your mother._

"I will mom, I will."

**So how was that? There is probably only going be three more chapters to this story! WAHHHHHHHH! Sorry but I've got it all planned out. So tell me please what you think! Please read and review! Reviews are confidence boosters!-Aly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been crammed. I just did my show and it was awesome. Then my birthday came, so I did a lot of family things and friend things and went out with Jack. Then I got news I'm getting my wisdom teeth out so I had to do doctor things. UGH! Well, I really hope you like this chapter! And shout out to It'sABroadwayThing for guessing what Emma's "one good thing" was! Enjoy guys!**

Jack walked down the street quickly. It was a Saturday, 3:45 pm. Most newsies were out selling earlier on weekends; more people were out on the streets which meant more papes sold. Jack however, had other things to do that day, something he felt was much more important than selling papes. He was confronting Max.

He walked and walked at a quick pace towards the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory. A million thoughts raced through his head. He knew what he was doing was for Emma's good, but she had begged him not to do anything. What if she left him after he confronted Max? He would never forget the face of fear and worry as she left the lodging house last night.

* * *

He finally turned the corner and approached the large building. Jack walked up to the doors and was greeted by rows and rows of young girls rapidly throwing shirt together; all too busy to acknowledge his existence. Jack approached one of the girls. She looked around Emma's age and had curly brown hair down to her waist.

"Hey, I don't mean ta bother ya, but could ya tell me where Max's office is?" Jack asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "It's on the 9th floor. You'll see a large door at the end of all the rows." She said, not even looking up from her machine. "Thanks." Jack said, tipping his hat to her and rushing over to the stairwell.

Jack climbed each flight of stairs; with every flight higher he went, the higher his anxiety increased. He was about to start the climb to the 9th floor when one of the girls at the end of the 8th floor rows stuck out. Emma. He hid behind the wall, trying not to let her see him. God, she's so beautiful, Jack thought as he watched Emma quickly throw pieces of fabric together, forming shirts. He could she how drained he was. She looked as exhausted as he did after selling on a long day. He forced his eyes off her and made his way to the 9th floor.

* * *

Jack knocked on the large door leading to Max's office, the anger practically rolling off him in waves. "Come in!" Jack listened to the faint voice and pushed the door open, allowing it to shut once he was inside. Jack finally saw him. Max was no taller than 5' 10". He had dirty blonde hair that was crammed in a fedora and grey eyes. He reeked of alcohol and seriously had to brush his teeth. "How can I help you young man?" Max asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

"You can help me by staying the hell away from Emma." Jack said, standing his ground. "Excuse me?" Max asked, taking his feet off his desk and sitting up. "You heard me. Emma told me what you've been doing, I say her bruises. You need to leave her-" Jack wasn't even finished before Max had him pinned against the wall by his collar. "You listen to me you filthy street rat; you think I don't know who you are." Max said, slamming Jack against his desk.

Jack fell to the floor and tried to get up, but Max pinned him down. "You're Jack Kelly: newsie, strike leader, you probably get your pick of the girls. Emma, she's nothing. She's a dirty, poor orphan. She nothing and will always be nothing."Anger began to fume in Jack at Max's words. "No she's not!" Jack shouted, throwing Max off him.

Jack quickly tackled Max to the floor. "SHE'S AMAZING. She's the most caring and innocent person I know. She was so worried about losing her job; she was willing to put up with your bull shit. She deserves the world and all she gets in crap. I know I'll never be good enough for her but I love her. STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jack said, as he got off Max

Jack was about to leave the office when Max took the glass lamp off his desk and smashed it over Jack's head. Jack fell to the ground unconscious. Max bent down and smacked him across the face with the lamp stand, before tossing it onto Jack and walking out of the room. Once outside, Max locked the door to his office, placed a chair backwards under the knob and walked away, a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Emma sat at her machine, quickly sewing shirts. He fight with Jack really was all that was on her mind. How could she possibly think Jack wasn't going to do something? She seriously thought he already had when Max called her to meet with him in his office that morning. But it was just the usual. She had left that meeting with a large black eye and bruises across her chest and stomach

It sadden Emma that this was coming between her and Jack. She hated this as much as he did, but she had so much more to lose than he did. If she lost her job, she'd lose her apartment, her food, her belongings, everything. She couldn't risk it.

Emma finished her 28th shirt when a horrible stench filled her nostrils. She began to see women getting up and rushing towards fire escapes and the stairwells. Emma stood up and looked through all the chaos. By the stairs, there were large flames emanating from a waist basket. Emma quickly rushed to the stairs; unaware that just one floor above her Jack was unconscious, locked in Max's office.

**Well guys, how was that? I love your feedback, like I always do. I'm a little sad about the fact that this is coming to an end but it's been fun to write. I'll update soon. Also one more announcement. I WILL BE AT BROADWAY CON! I'm going on Saturday (Go to their website! It's not till January 2016). And I'll be dressed like Katherine Plumber (Finally my Katherine hair will make sense!). So if you see me, say hi! Please read and review! Reviews are confidence boosters! Love you guys! - Aly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so for not updating sooner! But I'm back. And I'm extremely happy, which made writing this chapter much harder. My mom told my when we go to Broadway Con, not only do we get to go to Times Square and all that, we get to check out the college I'm interested in going to! I'm so excited! Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter. And just so you know, from this point on, I am not responsible for emotional damage! **_**ALSO, THIS CHAPTER MAY GET GRAPHIC (Talk of dead bodies)!**_

**P.S: To **_**Biankies**_**, when I read your last review I laughed sooo hard! You basically made a reference to Misery by Stephan King, whom I love!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Emma rushed down the stairs, flames bursting through windows and doors. So many girls were running and screaming, it was hard for Emma to get down the stairs. She was being shoved and pushed. She went to take another step when her skirt got caught on her shoe and she slipped. The girls pushed her to the ground, too busy worrying about getting out themselves, to worry about her.

Emma curled into a ball on the stairs, girls trampling her over and over again. Quickly, she covered her head with her hands to avoid serious injuries. When she had a chance, she huddled under the railing and pulled herself up. She didn't have time to worry about her bruises and cuts; she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

Davey, Crutchie and Race gathered anxiously with the rest of the civilians outside the factory. Worry plastered on each of their faces. The watched as many women flooded out of the doors. None the girl they came to know, with black hair and green eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Davey asked, him and the boys, squatting in the front of the crowd, accept Crutchie who had to stand. Race began picking his nails in fear. Finally, they saw Emma run quickly out of the doors, bruises and cuts covering her. The boys rushed up to her and enveloped her into a large group hug.

"What happened? Are ya okay? How'd da fire start?" The boys flooded her with questions. "I'm fine, but I practically was trampled near to death on the stairs. And the fire started in a wastebasket. Maybe a lady was smoking and didn't put the cigar out all the way." Emma said, resting her hands on her knees. She quickly looked up at the boys. _Davey, Crutchie, Race._ No Jack. Where was he? He loved her; surely if there was a fire and she was in it, he would be here.

"Where's Jack?" Emma asked the boys, becoming nervous. "He said he was comin' ta talk ta ya boss today. But he didn't come back yet." Crutchie said. Emma began panicking. _'What if he's still in the building?' _Emma thought. Quickly, she hiked up her skirt and rushed back into the building full of fire. "Emma, where are you going?" Davey screamed. Not thinking he rushed after her.

* * *

Emma pushed past girls quickly, the further up the stair she went, the more the heat increased. She didn't care, she had to find Jack. Eventually, now on the 8th floor, she stopped. She looked around. No more girls rushing down the stairs. The only sound she could hear was the roaring flames. And….Davey?

"Emma, wait!" Emma spun around to see Davey rushing up the stairs. "Davey are you insane?" She asked as he reached her. "Are you? Why did you come back in here?" Davey asked. "I have to find Jack." Emma said. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. Jack said he was going to talk to Max; maybe he's in Max's office! Emma darted up the stairs to the 9th floor, Davey hot on her trail.

The two were greeted by a burst of heat when they reached the 9th floor. Flames were building quickly in the room. Most disturbing was the many dead, burned bodies of workers on the floor. Emma made her way in when Davey caught her arm. "Emma, this isn't safe. Don't go in there." Davey pleaded. "I have to." Emma ripped her arm out of his grasp and ran into the burning room.

A cough attack hit Emma quickly from all the smoke, but he didn't care. She made her way in; tears filled her eyes as she looked around. Some of these girls, now burned, she had known. Lucky she found the door. At the bottom looked like a burned up chair. Emma quickly trying to open the door, but it was looked. She felt all along her head: no pins. She ran over to a table to find sewing machines destroyed in the fire. The heat was building, Emma felt as though she could collapse but she couldn't.

She searched the table. Quickly she found a bowl with sewing needles in it. She grabbed one and rushed over to the door. The needle wiggled in the lock till Emma heard a click. She flung open the door and that's when she saw him.

"Jack!" Emma said, rushing to his side. He lay on the floor, coated in bruises. He wasn't moving. The broken remains of a lamp surrounded him. Emma pulled Jack into her arms, sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry." She said. That was it. He was gone. She officially had nothing.

Davey quickly found Emma in the office. He came up to her and wrapped an arm around her. "We have to go." Davey said, completely aware of the flames filling the office. Davey got up and waited for Emma. "Wait, please, help me bring him down." Emma said, not wanting him to burn in the flames like the others. Davey surrendered to her pleading. He took one of Jacks arms and lifted it over his neck. Emma did the same. With the extra weight of Jack, Emma and Davey rushed out the office, hopeful to see the newsies again.

* * *

"Where are day'? What if day' don't come back?" Crutchie said, freaking out as he and Race waited for Emma and Davey. "Calm down!" Race said, trying to watch for the two. Slowly less girls left the factory, giving a bad vibe to Race and Crutchie. They began to give up when they saw two newsboy caps and long black hair run out of the building.

Emma and Davey made their way over to Race and Crutchie quickly. Once there, they lay Jack down on the ground. "Jack, what happened ta him?" Crutchie asked Emma. Emma totally ignored them all. All her focus was on Jack. She held him in her arms, tears slipping from her eyes. Her fingers traced along his jaw line. "The last time I talked to him…..we….we were fighting." Emma said, breaking down into tears.

Through all the crying, Emma didn't even hear Jack's grown in pain. He began to shift in her arms. "E…Em?" Jack asked, trying to sit up. "JACK!" Emma exclaimed, seeing he was alive. "Hey." Jack said weakly. Emma pulled him into a tight hug. "You're okay."

**So hey guys, how was that? The next chapter will be like an epilogue. But basically, the whole storyline is over. But stick around for the epilogue! Please read and review. Reviews are confidence boosters! ALSO MORE THAN JUST A TALENT IS COMING TO AN END! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK THAT OUT! Luv you guys-Aly **


End file.
